Blinded
by The Letter Z
Summary: A 2 part story about how Sirius begins to fall and fall hard for one of the strongest girls he ever met. So just who will be blinded?
1. Blinded pt 1

It was the summer after 5th year for the Marauders, and all of us faithful to the books know this is indeed the very summer in which Sirius Black runs away to the Potter Mansion. However, does anybody know what he found when he reached his haven?

At the age of sixteen, Sirius Black made one final decision. He grabbed his trunk, everything that meant anything, and he left his house, bloody and bruised. First he thought of his cousin Andromeda's, but she has a little girl, no little kid should ever see anybody in the state he was in. Then he thought of just staying at the Leaky Cauldron. But then, after he mentally hit himself for not thinking of it first, he told the knight bus to take him to the Potter Mansion.

In all his time at Hogwarts, Sirius had only been to James' for about a month in the summer every year. And each time he was there, Mrs. and Mr. Potter treated him like he was their own son. Far better than the treatment he got at home.

So once the knight bus pulled up to the Potters', Sirius happily stepped out and walked up the rather long pathway. Once he knocked on the door, he was surprised when a girl answered it.

She looked a little like James, but was shorter and had long, wavy black hair with baby blue tips. Her skin was tan, and he could see her slight curves through the pajama pants and tank top she was in. However, he couldn't see her eyes; they were hidden behind rather large, black sunglasses. He thought that was weird, but shrugged it off. "Is James here?"

The girl scrunched her nose, "You're bleeding pretty badly."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the update, I didn't know. Now, is James here?"

"Yes." The girl replied.

The two stood there for a moment, but the girl didn't call for James nor did she leave to get him, she just stood there. Sirius sighed, "Can you get him for me, please?"

"There you go," She said as if talking to a four year old, "That's how to use your words. And if you follow me, I'll take you to him."

She then took off, not looking back to see if Sirius was following. In a hurry, Sirius grabbed his trunk, came inside, and then followed after the mysterious girl. She led him through a series of rooms, all of which were perfectly spotless, until she came upon a room with couches and a muggle television.

"James, some bloody guy here to see you." And then, the girl walked off.

James jumped to his feet as soon as he saw his best friend. "Padfoot, what happened?"

"Parents," Sirius laughed a little, "Hey man, I know it's asking a lot, but can I stay here the rest of the summer, I mean-"

"Course," James interrupted, "I'd be insulted if you ran away to anywhere else!"

"What about your parents?" Sirius questioned.

"They won't mind, not at all." James then took Sirius' trunk, "Logan!"

The girl from before appeared about a minute later, "What now?"

"Can you go get the first aid kit and then bring it up to the guest room next to my room?" James asked. The girl, Logan, turned around, let out a sigh, and headed into the next room.

"Who is that?" Sirius couldn't help but ask as he and James headed up the guest room next to James'.

"Sister," James replied nonchalantly.

Sirius froze, "SISTER?"

James looked at his friend, "Yeah, twin. She goes to school in Spain, she likes it there."

"How come you never talk about her?" Sirius asked.

"You never asked," Was all James replied. He then opened a door and slid the trunk in. he sat on the desk while Sirius sat down on the bed. James laughed, "That's brilliant, getting blood all over the bed you're going to be sleeping on."

"I don't care." Sirius shrugged.

The two boys then heard a slight squeal and thump. Logan had come into the room and tripped over Sirius' trunk that was in the middle of nowhere in the room. She growled, "James!"

"Sorry," James jumped up and helped Logan to her feet.

"Maybe you'd be able to see better if you didn't wear sunglasses inside." Sirius pointed out.

Logan laughed, "Maybe."

After that, she handed James the First-Aid kit and then left, this time only narrowly avoiding the trunk.

For a while, James helped Sirius heal all the wounds that weren't bad enough to heal with a wand. Luckily, he only had one seriously bad cut, but they wrapped it up and decided they'd wait for James' parents to get home rather then do underage magic and get in trouble with the ministry.

For a while the two talked about quidditch and normal things like that, but one thing still bothered Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

James sighed, "I've told you stories of her and I before, I just refer to her as Logan, not my sister."

Sirius knew there was more to it, but didn't feel like pestering James about it any farther.

Sirius awoke the next morning to someone calling his name, or at least someone calling something. "Person! Hello! Person in bed wake up!"

In a mass of confusion, Sirius sat up and saw Logan standing in his doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

"James said you had a really bad cut and needed my dad to look at it. James went somewhere so it was my job to bring you to my dad." Logan informed him. "So get your lazy ass up, my dad has work to attend to."

Sirius slowly dragged himself out of bed and followed Logan down some stairs and through some more rooms. Suddenly, after entering some random hall, she fell. She let out a small growl and reached out around her. Near her feet she found a broomstick. She leaned it up against the wall, stood up, and continued on her way.

Sirius thought she was a little odd, but then who wasn't? So, he continued to follow her until they got to her father's study. "Here you go Dad." And like that, Logan was gone.

"Don't mind her, she seemed to have forgotten all her manners after her first year in Spain." Mr. Potter smiled down at him.

"I can tell." Sirius laughed as Mister Potter unwrapped his horrid cut and healed it with the wand.

Once he was done and positive Sirius was in perfect condition, he sighed, "Well, I guess I have to go off to work now. I'm sorry to say this, but James and his mother won't be back for a while so you're going to be stuck here with Logan."

Sirius laughed, "I think I should be able to handle her."

"Just beware, if I come home and you're in a compromising position with my daughter, you'll be in for it." Mister Potter joked.

"I'll try to restrain myself." Sirius joked right back and then watched Mister Potter leave.

Sirius made his way around the house, looking for anything to do. Then, after an hour of deciding he was bored, he went in search of Logan.

This task proved to be easier then one would have imagined because Logan was blasting some music in her room. When Sirius knocked, he heard a groan come from the other side, but Logan answered none the less. Surprisingly to Sirius, she still had her sunglasses on.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You want to go play some quidditch with me?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Can't." She replied.

"Busy?"

"No, deathly scared of heights." She answered. "Well, more afraid of plummeting to my death. Doesn't seem like the way I want to go. Plus I find the thought of getting beat in the head with a bludger is rather unappealing."

Sirius laughed, "Then just come flying with me." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

She didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed, "I'm pretty sure plummeting to my death is what will happen if I go flying so I'll skip."

"Please!" Sirius begged, "I'm bored and I'm going to shoot myself if I don't do something."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And how is that my problem?"

"Because if you don't entertain me, I'll just bug you all day." Sirius gave her a mischievous look.

"I'd like to see you try." Was all Logan said before slamming the door in his face.

For the next two hours, Sirius kept himself busy with different attempts to break into Logan's room. These attempts ranged from ramming himself into her door, flying at her window on a broomstick, and even trying to take the hinges off of the door. However, nothing worked; Logan would just stay in her room as if he wasn't doing anything at all.

Finally, James and his mother got back so Sirius had some company.

"So," James started while the two sat around the telly, "What did you do all day?"

"Attempted to get Logan to go flying with me. There is something wrong with that girl, she doesn't like to play quidditch!" Sirius said as if it were the absolute end of the world.

James laughed, "Yeah, there's no way to get her onto a broom stick."

"I just think you haven't been trying hard enough!" Sirius pointed out.

"I doubt that," A new voice, the voice of Logan to be exact, flooded into the room. "He tied me to the front door by my neck until I agreed to go flying with him."

Sirius turned to James, "Did it work?"

"No." James sighed disappointedly, "She told on me."

"And you deserved it." Logan replied, "Oh, and here, a letter for you." She handed him the letter and then left.

"James, by the end of that summer, she's going to fly on a broom." Sirius declared.

James shot Sirius a look the latter didn't quite understand, "If you say so."

A few mornings later, Sirius had a brilliant idea. He wrote a note to Logan wit a proposition for her. He would have told her his proposition, but she always ignored him when he tried to talk to her. So, once he wrote the letter, he slipped it under Logan's door and made a run for his own room.

He listened through his door for any signs of a scream or anything since her room was next to the one across from his own. Then, finally, after a few minutes, he heard her door open, knock on another door, and then the door she knocked on opened.

Sirius' eyes widened as he heard James read the letter aloud. This was quickly followed by Logan yelling, "What the hell is his problem? Such a perv!"

"Why don't you just go in the air for a few seconds, he'll hopefully lose interest." James reasoned with his sister.

"I'm not going to get myself killed just so your friend can have a nice time." She barked. She was highly defensive about this and Sirius really wanted to know why. "Besides, are you seriously going to let him send me shit like this?"

"No, I'm going to go kill him," James sighed, and then made his way into Sirius' room. He didn't look mad, not one bit, until he opened his mouth, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, mate?"

James held up the letter and Sirius visibly cowered, "_Hot stuff, you get on a broom and I'll let you get on mine._ What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Well-"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" James was angrier then Sirius had ever seen him, "She's my baby sister and all you can do is hit on her? Seriously Sirius, do you ever think about anything?"

However, before Sirius had the chance to reply, James left in a fury.

When Remus Lupin came to the house a few days later, tensions were high. James was pissed at Sirius, Sirius was always trying to apologize to James, James was apologizing to Logan about what his friend had sent, Logan was pissed at her brother for bringing Sirius into their home, Sirius was lusting after Logan, and Logan was ignoring Sirius. Let's just say, Remus was beyond confused...

"Remus, be good." Mrs. Lupin instructed her son.

"I will Mum," Remus rolled his eyes. She always told him that when Sirius went over to friends house. Usually, however, the lecture was much longer.

"Well-"

"Mum, they were expecting me five minutes ago, I have to leave." Remus said thankfully. He then quickly flooed over to his friend's house.

The very first thing he saw that was new was the tan girl sitting on the couch. She had black hair that was tied into two small buns on the back of her head, tanned skin, a face that seemed close to James', and large black sunglasses on. He thought it was weird that she was wearing sunglasses inside, but he decided not to say anything.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Remus wasn't sure if she was looking at him or not, but he just said quietly, "I'm Remus Lupin, James' friend."

"Oh, so you're the third one. They talk about you sometimes." She said, still not moving from her position on the couch.

"And just who might you be?" Remus asked.

"James' sister, Logan." She replied.

Remus was shocked. He had heard of Logan, but the way James talked about her, Logan was a boy who lived down the street. He got over his shock and asked, "Can you take me to James?"

"Sure," Logan sighed and then stood up.

While following her, he observed her long legs, revealed due to her shorts; her curves were subtle but definitely there. His observations, however, got interrupted when she fell. She immediately reached towards her feet and grabbed the broomstick that made her fall. She felt it for a second and then growled. "SIRIUS BLACK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Do you need a hand up?" Remus asked and held out his hand.

She didn't even look at his hand, just shook her head, "I'm clumsy, I tend to fall a lot."

Once she was up, she led Remus to the backyard with Sirius' broom so tightly gripped in her hands her knuckles were white.

"Sirius whatever your bloody middle name is Black watch where you put your shit!" Logan growled and then threw his broomstick at the floor and left, hitting her leg on Remus' trunk, but kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"Your sister hates me," Sirius sighed.

"Well, what do you expect?" James questioned. "So Remus, care to sit around with us and do absolutely nothing?"

"That sounds perfect." Remus laughed and sat on a chair that was on the back porch.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Logan just wanted something to do. She wished that she could go to her best friend's house. Riley and Logan were very alike with their I don't care about you attitude, but to where it wasn't the point in which you could call them bitches, just independent.

However, on her way back to her room, she could have sworn she heard footsteps too quiet to be normal footsteps, but she just decided to ignore it and go to her room.

The next thing she knew, someone was barging into her room.

"Logan!" It was James, "You have to get out of here, there's death eaters!"

She jumped up and grabbed her wand, "I'm not leaving until you do!"

"Logan, you won't be able to handle-" James started, but stopped when he felt the sharp blow of her slapping him.

"Either I leave with you, or I stay with you, your choice." Logan growled.

However, a moment later, Mr. Potter, their father, burst into the room and took his two kids in his arms. "It's okay, their gone now."

After that, James, Sirius and Remus stayed there with Mrs. Potter, however, Logan was too shaken up so her and her father decided to go on a vacation to Italy.


	2. Blinded pt 2

The next summer, Sirius had bought his own house to live in with the money his uncle gave him in the will. He had still gone over to James a few times, and to his luck, did not run into Logan once. In his mind, she'd make a great summer fling, but he only voiced these thoughts to Remus for he knew James would kill him if he told him of the fantasies he had of Logan.

However, towards the end of the summer, he got his chance to see her. But that was definitely not the time to be hitting on her, not when her parents had just died...

Sirius looked himself over in the mirror one last time. His hair was slicked back, just the way Mrs. Potter uses to insist he did it when they went to parties. He wiped away a tear as he thought about her; he'd have to be strong, for James.

After everything was in place, Sirius disapperated to the Potter house to escort his best friend and his best friend's sister to the funeral. Once he got there, James was ready and standing there, with his back to Sirius. By the way he was hunched over, Sirius was sure James was hugging his sister.

Sirius cleared his throat and the two separated. However, it wasn't Logan who was in James' arms, it was Lily Evans. Knowing better then to question it, Sirius asked, "Where's Logan?'

"Coming." James replied.

And is on cue, someone ran into Sirius. Sirius looked behind him and saw Logan fixing her sunglasses. Sirius really wanted to ask if the sunglasses were appropriate for a funeral, but she had worn them everywhere the few weeks of summer he was over, so if her parents were they, they wouldn't care.

"Sorry Sirius." Logan said solemnly.

Sirius put a comforting arm around Logan's shoulder, "It'll be okay." She took a deep breath, and surprisingly didn't shrug off his arm. Sirius turned to James, "So, are we apparating there?"

James nodded, "Can you take Logan, she's never been there before and isn't the best apparater."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'll take her." He then held her in his arms and the four of them apparated to the funeral.

It seemed as if Sirius wasn't the only one who thought they had to stay strong for James for Logan wouldn't leave her brother's side and didn't shed a single tear. She stood tall and with a purpose.

Almost as quickly as it started it had ended, and a group of eight seventeen year olds found themselves at the Potter residence. James took up the armchair closest to the fire with his sister curled on his lap. Sirius, Lily, and Remus were all sitting on the couch. Peter and two of Logan's friends, Riley and Mandy, were all in their own armchairs.

"What now?" the soft voice of James questioned.

"We move on," Logan answered him as if no one else besides her brother was there, "They taught us well. As long as we stick together, we'll make it through."

"But what-"

"No buts," Logan interrupted. "Just stop thinking negative things."

"But-"

"Is a negative thing. Like when breaking up with someone, "You're a great person, _but_ I don't like you anymore" or "That was some impressive magic _but _you've got detention". So you're not allowed to use that word." Logan replied with a yawn.

"Maybe we should get you to sleep." James said as if she was a five year old.

James was about to move to take her upstairs, but Sirius rose to his feet, "Here mate, I'll get her."

Luckily, James handed over his sister with no protest, "Hers is the room next to mine."

Sirius nodded and then carried the quiet girl upstairs. Once he tucked her in, he sat near the head of the bed and asked, "Logan, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Logan replied with another yawn. Sirius reached down to take off her sunglasses, but she swatted his hands away. "I'm not falling asleep yet, they can stay on."

Not knowing what to say, Sirius stood up, kissed her on the forehead and said, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

As soon as he shut the door, he heard Logan begin to break down. At first it was deep breaths but then small sobs escaped. Before even thinking, Sirius returned to her room, sat on her bed, and scooped her up into his arms.

Soon, she was done crying and took off her glasses to wipe her eyes and Sirius couldn't help but let out a small snicker. She placed her glasses on her eyes and looked up at him, "What?"

Sirius smiled, "You have a sunglasses tan."

Logan laughed, "I'm slightly addicted to them."

"I noticed." Sirius replied. He then tucked her in for a second time, "I think you should try and get some sleep."

"Bye Sirius, and thanks." Logan smiled, took off her glasses, and then went to sleep.

Sirius stood in her doorway for a small while just observing her, making sure that she was actually asleep. Once he was satisfied, he joined his friends downstairs.

Surprisingly, James was the only one left down there, just staring into the fire. Sirius knew this trance; James had something huge on his mind.

"What you thinking about?" Sirius asked as he sat in the armchair across from James'.

"Do you think Logan would be okay if she came to Hogwarts this year?" James questioned.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He knew absolutely nothing about Logan except she hates quidditch and loves sunglasses. "I think you should ask her."

The next time Sirius saw Logan was at Hogwarts. It was rather suspicious that neither her nor James were on the train, but he was okay with that for when he entered the Great Hall, the two siblings were right there in front of him.

"So, you decided to come to our humble little castle," Sirius smiled and sat down next to James, who in turn was across from Logan.

"Sirius, it's so good to hear your voice again," Logan smiled towards him, "This passed month I've been stuck with only James for company. It was horrible!"

Sirius laughed, "Well, I'm glad I could save you."

Soon, the four house tables were filled with all the Hogwarts students, many of the older ones were looking at the Marauders, wondering who the beautiful girl hidden behind rather large sunglasses was.

However, she didn't look around to see who was looking at her, she just ignored it. She stayed completely calm and kept up her nice conversation with her brother and his friends.

Then, a mass of students began to leave, but Logan stayed in her spot and was folding her napkin into a swan. James had taken off and left her in Sirius' care for James had to help with the first years. Sirius looked at her skeptically, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Logan, don't you think we should be heading up?" Sirius asked.

She looked up at him for he was currently standing and replied, "I don't want to go through the crowd, I hate crowds."

Sirius looked towards the door, the crowd was still there, so he sat down, "So Logan, how well do you know Hogwarts?"

"Pretty well if I do say so myself." She smiled. She then stood up and said, "I'll show you how well."

Sirius stood up and jumped over the table so he was next to her and then he held out his arm, "Lead the way my lady."

Logan just turned on her heel and took off, completely ignoring Sirius' outstretched arm. Sirius shook it off and followed her out of the hall.

He was quite surprised to see that she walked with the same confidence she had when she was at home, like she owned the place. And what surprised Sirius more was that she didn't need to look around for landmarks, as if she had an internal navigator.

In less then five minutes, the two found themselves in front of the Fat Lady. Sirius said the password, and then the two headed inside to the common room. Once the two sat down on an empty couch, Sirius turned towards her, "I'm impressed, you certainly know what you're doing."

Logan stretched herself out on the couch, laying her legs across Sirius' lap. She then swiped her hair so it was dangling off of the arm of the couch that her head was on. Suddenly, she heard some girls coming towards her, but she didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, can we talk to your for a moment?" a girl with high pitched voice came up to Logan.

"Sure, speak." Logan said, not moving a muscle. She was comfortable.

This time, a girl with a weirdly deep voice said, "Not here, alone."

Logan scoffed, "Yeah-no. I'm not an idiot."

"But we'd like to talk to you." The higher pitched girl said in a whine.

"Sirius, make them go away." Logan said.

By the way her lips were pouted and the tone of her voice, Sirius was sure that she was giving him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist her pout, "Shana, Lana, get out of here."

"But Sirius," the higher pitched girl, Shana, whined.

"We don't want to hear it, scram!" Sirius barked at them.

The two girls then left. A smile was playing on Logan's lips as she looked at Sirius, "My knight in shining armor, saving me from his crazy fangirls." When Sirius made some kind of scoffing noise, Logan continued, "Don't try and tell me you don't have girls falling all over you, I could tell from the first time I met you. Plus there was that broomstick letter."

"Oh yeah," Sirius slightly blushed. That's right, he blushed. "Sorry about that, I was immature."

"You know, to say that, usually you mature first. I'm pretty sure you haven't matured." Logan laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius threw a pillow at her, "I could have matured!"

"I find two faults in your argument." Logan said knowingly. "First, you threw a pillow at me. That's definitely not mature. Second, you said could have, not I did. Therefore, you are not mature, I'm right, and I rule the world."

Sirius laughed, "Since when are you ruler of the world?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Since now. And as my first act as ruler of the world, I demand you give me a foot rub."

"As you wish, my queen." Sirius laughed, took off her shoes and began to give her a foot rub. She just leaned back, occasionally giggling when he accidentally ticked her a few times.

Then, once he thought she was as serene as she could be, he began to tickle her. She began to kick at him, trying to kick him away, but Sirius moved up from her feet to tickling her stomach.

Soon, after he had her pinned to the couch, he stopped and just looked down into his own reflection. He slowly reached to lift the glasses, but she stopped him, "I think I should get to bed."

Sirius watched her scurry off, just wanting to hold her.

For the next month, Sirius felt himself falling for Logan more and more every day. It was just everything about her that made his heart speed up. Never before had he ever met a girl like her.

She always wore her sunglasses, but he soon came to learn she had many different pairs, all big with a lens you couldn't see through, but some were green, some brown, red, blue, some were black with white frames, cheetah print frames, blue frames, and they just got more extravagant with her good moods.

And no matter what, nothing seemed to faze her. All the teachers automatically liked her, even Slughorn fell in love with her after a heated argument about her wearing sunglasses. Slughorn was also impressed at the fact that she could smell what each and every potion ingredient was and if it had gone bad. McGonagall was amazed at how good she was at Transfiguration. Sirius thought that her surprise was a little weird since all Potters were known to be amazing at Transfiguration.

And no matter what, she always put a positive spin on a bad situation. He still couldn't get her to go near the quidditch pitch, but he was relatively okay with that.

"I think I died and went to heaven." James declared as he came over and sat next to Remus and Logan, across from Sirius and Peter.

"Good, I always hated sharing a birthday with you." Logan joked.

James stuck his tongue out at her. He then turned back to the group, "Lily said she'll go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

Everyone went to congratulate him, but Logan beat them to it by slapping him on the back of the head. "Buttface."

"What did I do?" James rubbed where she had hit him.

"What am I supposed to do? You were going to show me around." Logan protested.

"Oh yeah." James replied.

"I have an idea." Sirius smiled, "How about I take you around Hogsmeade. I promise I'll take you to all the good places. Zonko's, Honeydukes, anywhere but Madame Puddifoot's."

Logan thought for a moment, "Is that the coffee shop with all the lace?"

Sirius nodded his head, and James said, "Yeah, that's the place."

"You take me there and I murder you." She pointed a lethal finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius saluted.

Logan then thought for a moment. "Can we not go to Honeydukes or Zonko's?"

Sirius looked at her shocked, so was Remus and Peter. James was unaffected by his sister's question. "But why?" Sirius gasped.

"I don't like enclosed spaces too much, I'd much rather go see that shrieking shack place and maybe the meadows." Logan set off in a day dream.

"Deal." Sirius smiled.

As Sirius waited for Logan at the base of the Entrance Hall, he was far more nervous then he had ever been. His palms were sweaty and his heart racing. Never before had he actually wanted to go on a date.

Even though he expected her to look just as she did every other day with no make up and in somewhat baggy clothes, he was beyond excited, for that was her. That was who she was. That's who he was falling in love with.

Sirius stopped pacing for a moment. Did he just think that he was falling in love with someone?

But he was soon brought out of his thoughts when he saw Logan coming down the stairs, looking down at her feet just as she always did. However, she was not in her normal day to day outfit.

Her black jeans were relatively tight and matched her black ballet flats. Her top was an off the shoulder white sweatshirt, her glasses were white frames with brown lenses, and her hair was pulled back into a wavy pony tale.

Once she reached the bottom, she stood for a few moments, Sirius took the hint and walked to her, "You look stunning."

She smiled up at him, "You're not too bad yourself."

Sirius put his arm around her and walked around the outskirts of the crowd. Sure, it would have been far faster if he had gone straight through the middle but Logan didn't like crowds.

Soon, the two were going down the smooth path to Hogsmeade. And of course, being the clumsy girl she was, she ended up tripping and falling. Of course Sirius helped her up, but then he gave her a piggy back ride for "her protection from her feet".

For a rather long time, the two walked around the outskirts of Hogsmeade, looking at all the glorious views that could be seen from the town. They talked about anything and everything, and never was one moment awkward.

Then, around noon, Sirius took Logan out to a large meadow and laid out the picnic he had brought for them. He had brought Shepherds Pie and Roast beef, but Logan was content with one of the peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches he had brought.

Once they were done with the picnic, the two lay out on the blanket and just looked up at the sky. "Do you see that one?" Sirius asked, "It looks like a dog." Logan just laughed and Sirius let out a huff, "Well, let's see you try to find a cooler looking cloud."

"You got me," Logan replied, "You are indeed the master of finding things in the sky."

"You want to go see the shrieking shack now?" Sirius asked a few minutes later. Logan nodded and stood up. Sirius followed suit and magically put all the stuff away and shrank it so it easily fit in his pocket. When he looked up he saw Logan with her back turned to him, staring off at the clouds.

As if on impulse Sirius walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She shivered slightly, but rested her head in the crook of Sirius' neck. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

"It's really a beautiful view." Sirius smiled.

Logan didn't say anything, instead she just sighed. Then, she turned around in Sirius' arms. She looked up at him, and once again when he looked down he only saw himself in the reflection of her glasses. Right as he began to lift his hands to remove them, Logan lifted one of her hands and brought it up to his cheek. Her thumb traced his lips and Sirius could feel them tingle. Heck, his whole body began to tingle in anticipation.

But then, she stepped back, our of his arms, and said, "I'm sorry Sirius, I can't do this."

Sirius took a few steps forward and took one of her hands in both of his, "Why not?"

Logan turned her head as if in a thinking mode, and then said, "You're a player-"

"I haven't dated one girl since the only time I saw you in the summer. When you cried and I held you in my arms," Sirius replied truthfully.

"But how do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

Sirius cupped her cheek and coaxed it sideways until she was facing him. He then said softly, "Logan, look into my eyes. You can see into my soul. Trust me, I'm not going to ruin this. I can't begin to think what my life would be like if I had never met you. Please Logan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Logan stepped back and looked towards the ground, "Sirius, can you leave, please?"

Heart broken, Sirius shook his head, "I don't want to, and I know you don't want me to."

"No, but I need you to." She said, and then turned her back towards Sirius. He had nothing to do but walk away.

But then, he realized she was new and he didn't want to leave her in the middle of nowhere by herself, so he stood back and waited.

For about an hour she sat, her back towards him, just staring at the ground in front of her, barely moving. And finally, she stood up. She appeared to look around her, and then grabbed out her wand. She said some spell Sirius couldn't see, and the wand pointed itself towards Hogsmeade.

Sirius eyebrows created a line across his face; the buildings of Hogsmeade were able to be clearly seen from this distance. He then got even more confused when she felt the wand to see what way it was pointing. She then looked straight towards him, but didn't seem to have seen him at all...

_. _

_The two boys then heard a slight squeal and thump. Logan had come into the room and tripped over Sirius' trunk that was in the middle of nowhere in the room. She growled, "James!"_

"_Sorry," James jumped up and helped Logan to her feet._

"_Maybe you'd be able to see better if you didn't wear sunglasses inside." Sirius pointed out._

_Logan laughed, "Maybe."_

"_Sirius whatever your bloody middle name is Black watch where you put your shit!" Logan growled and then threw his broomstick at the floor and left, hitting her leg on Remus' trunk, but kept walking as if nothing had happened._

_And is on cue, someone ran into Sirius. Sirius looked behind him and saw Logan fixing her sunglasses. Sirius really wanted to ask if the sunglasses were appropriate for a funeral, but she had worn them everywhere the few weeks of summer he was over, so if her parents were they, they wouldn't care._

"_Sorry Sirius." Logan said solemnly._

"_Sirius, it's so good to hear your voice again," Logan smiled towards him, "This passed month I've been stuck with only James for company. It was horrible!"_

_Sirius stood up and jumped over the table so he was next to her and then he held out his arm, "Lead the way my lady."_

_Logan just turned on her heel and took off, completely ignoring Sirius' outstretched arm. Sirius shook it off and followed her out of the hall. _

Sirius froze and added up all the clues. He then saw Logan freeze a few feet in front of him, she looked around her, "Sirius?"

She kept looking around her, her gaze passing over Sirius quite a few times. He finally revealed himself to her once she had fallen. Once she was on her feet, he knew he had only one chance to confirm it.

"Logan, look behind you, a deer!" Sirius gasped.

Logan quickly turned around and let out a gasp of her own, "It's beautiful."

Sirius watched with sad, apathetic eyes. There was no deer standing anywhere near them. "Logan, is there something you need to tell me?"

Logan looked back at him and shook her head, "Not really."

"Well I think there is." Sirius replied. "Logan, are you blind?"

Immediately, the girl took step back and laughed, "No, what would give you that idea?"

"There's no deer." Sirius replied and took a few steps so he was right next to her.

Too shocked to move, Logan stood there, her face still propped up so it appeared she was looking at him. He slowly reached out and took the sunglasses off of hr eyes.

Sirius now found himself looking down at two rather pale eyelids. He leaned down slightly and kissed each one softly and slowly. When he pulled back, he saw a single tear cascade from one of her eyes. Slowly he reached up, wiped it away, and then took her in his arms.

She began to cry harder, letting the tears fall, "Sirius, I am so sorry."

"Shh, don't be." He comforted her, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Absolutely nothing."

She then pulled away and wiped her cheeks, "Can I please have my glasses back?"

"Why?" Sirius asked. He had been plagued the first time he met her as to why she was in love with always wearing sunglasses. It still made absolutely no sense to him.

"Because," was her only reply.

Sirius led her over to a bench and sat down with her, "What's the point of them?"

Her eyelids were unclosed, "Because I like to wear them."

Sirius lifted her chin so if her eyes were open, he'd be looking right into them, "On one condition."

"What?" Logan asked.

"You open your eyes, first."

Logan softly pushed his hand away from her and looked down, "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to always have blank eyes? Before I started wearing sunglasses all the time, the kids in school would stay away from me because I always looked through them, not at them. I had weird eyes, they labeled me as the weirdo, saying I as possessed."

"That's not very nice," Sirius draped an am around her shoulders, "But I just want to see them, only this once."

By the way she was biting on her bottom lip, Sirius knew she was debating whether or not to show him. He suddenly picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. Lightly, he kissed it. He then brought it up to his face and gently placed it over is cheek, "Have a look."

Logan turned to him, her brows furrowed in confusion, eyes still closed, "What?"

"Before I was born, my nana had gone blind, therefore once I was born, she never got to actually see me. So every time I went over to her house, she'd place her hands on my face, said she could make a mental picture of what I looked like." Sirius answered, "So go ahead have a look."

A slight smile appeared on Logan's face as she lifted her other hand up and gently placed it on his face. A few moments after feeling his facial features, she pulled away and giggled.

Sirius couldn't help but wonder why she had giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute." She laughed into her cupped hands. Once she controlled herself, she brought her hands up to his hair, "Let me guess, black hair?"

"How'd you know that?" Sirius was surprised.

Logan shrugged, "Lucky guess."

He then grabbed her hands and brought them over his eyes, "Grey with a little bit of blue."

For a moment, Logan left her hands over his eyes, but then she pulled away and wiped her own. Very slowly, she then opened them. Sirius gasped when he saw the bright amber eyes.

Quickly she shut them, "See, that's what I meant-"

Her ranting was cut short when Sirius covered her mouth with his hand. "Logan, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

She froze. "Really? You don't think they're possessed?"

Sirius let out a small laugh, "Nope, they're beautifully amber."

"Really?" She asked.

Sirius nodded, but then mentally slapped himself, "Yes, the most amazingly bright amber."

When she opened her eyes this time, there were tears forming at the bottom of them. She smiled, and even though she'd never be able to see it, Sirius could see a magic sparkle in them.

"Logan, will you be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked. The only thing he wanted at that very moment was to be able to call her his.

Logan immediately looked down, and started to twiddle her thumbs, "I can't do that to you."

"Do what?" Sirius asked confused.

"You're Sirius Black." She replied, "I've heard all the rumors about you and, well, you're far too good for me."

Sirius lifted her chin, and slowly slid the glasses back on her for she had in fact complied with his request. But then, he said in a whisper he himself could barely hear, "But you're the only girl who makes me feel this way. You're the only girl who can make my heart speed up just by the sound of your laugh, and then slow down when I see you come down the dormitory steps every morning. There is no way I'm too good for you, if anything it's the other way around. So, here I am, putting my heart on the line, asking you to let me treat you the way you deserve, like a princess. I'm out here, completely venerable, asking you to let me be the luckiest bloke on the planet and have a princess as smart, funny, and beautiful as you."

"Sirius," Logan sighed, "You sure know how to make a girl fall head over heels for you." And then, without warning, she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. As he closed his eyes, the only thing he could see were her bright amber eyes looking into his soul.


End file.
